1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel delivery system. In one embodiment this invention delivers liquid gas to a compression ignition engine for combustion with diesel fuel. In another embodiment this invention delivers a liquid gas to a spark ignition engine as a dedicated fuel.
In this specification the term liquid gas means liquid petroleum gas, liquefied natural gas, mixture of methanol/ethanol and propane and butane in any quantities, and like fuels.
2. Background
It is known that in order to reduce fuel consumption and cost of fuel, liquid petroleum gas can be supplied with diesel fuel to the cylinders of a diesel engine.
Australian patent application number 71909/00 discloses a fuel delivery system which successfully delivers liquid petroleum gas and diesel fuel to an engine at a controlled ratio to enable the engine to operate properly.